nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
NSW TrainLink Hunter Set
Hunter Railcars (known as J Sets) are a diesel multiple unit operated by NSW TrainLink on its Hunter Valley line centred on Newcastle, New South Wales, Australia, although in rare cases of rail car shortages, they have been sent to other diesel lines, like the Southern Highlands Line.The Railcars were built by United Group Rail and were brought into service between November 2006 and September 2007. They replaced the 620 & 720 railcars, built in the 1960s. In 2014-15, they underwent a refurbishment. Features The design of the Hunter Railcars is derived from the new generation Transwa Prospector - the major difference being the driving cars are each single-engined instead of dual-engined, due to the lower top speed requirement for the Hunter line. Seating is along one deck, 3x2, and the seats have retractable footrests covered with durable, vandal proof Woollen Moquette Farbric. There is a large cab window for crew to look out onto the tracks, and all controls are ready at hand. A door is placed between the vestibule and the seating area, to reduce interior noise. Security cameras record what is happening inside the train, and there is a display in the crew’s cabin. The cars have been fitted with “Dellner SP” couplers, compatible with the OSCAR and Millennium Train’s couplings for emergency towing. They are able to absorb the impact of a collision, and the anti-climbers on the new Hunter Railcars will also reduce the force of impact. This new feature appears on the Millennium Trains, the Hunter Railcars and the OSCARs. The new trains also have a different body design. Instead of the entire body being of the same design, such as the Tangara, the driver's cab is built like a protective cage, made of fibreglass, which stretches to the end of the guard's door. The stainless steel paneling starts at the guard's door. The guard's door is designed to operate separately from the passenger doors. The Hunter Railcar has multiple-unit capability with the earlier Endeavour and Xplorer DMUs, however this feature is generally only used in the event of failure or for empty coaching stock movements. These cars normally operate as a two-car set like the Endeavours but however during peak in the mornings or on special events on that line it will operate as 4 car sets (two 2-car sets joined together). Each car is powered by a Cummins QSK19-R diesel engine rated at 559 kW at 1800rpm coupled to a Voith T312bre hydraulic tranmission driving both axles on one bogie via Voith SK-485 final drives. An auxiliary 150 kW Cummins 6ISBe-G1 diesel engine drives a Newage Stamford UCI274H alternator to supply power for the air conditioning and lighting. Delivery The order was for 14 cars: *7 Driving Power Cars - HM 2701-2707 *7 Driving Power Cars with Toilet - HMT 2751-2757 The Power Cars have accommodation for 77 passengers, and the Power Cars with Toilets have accommodation for 69 passengers. Like the OSCARs, the Railcars were delivered late. The first 2 car set entered service on the Hunter Line on 23 November 2006, operating a small number of Newcastle to Telarah services on Thursday and Fridays only. The second set entered service on 8 January 2007 also operating a limited number of services. As of September 2007 all seven trains have been delivered. In 2014, sets began receiving the NSW TrainLink livery, with a repaint both inside and outside, new Woollen Moquette fabric and the full car number (eg. HMT 2752) in tact. The first set to receive the refurbishment was J7. Gallery NSW_TrainLink_Hunter_Railcar_at_Hamilton_Station.JPG|Hunter Railcar in original condition New_j_set.jpg|Hunter Railcar in NSW TrainLink livery 2704Interior.jpg JSetControlMotorCar.jpg JSetMotorCarToilet.jpg External Links * https://transportnsw.info/travel-info/ways-to-get-around/train/fleet-facilities/hunter-trains Category:CityRail Category:NSW Diesel Category:NSW Trains Category:NSW TrainLink Category:NSW TrainLink fleet